Love is a Four Letter Word
by ForeverBlonde
Summary: Jaime finds the 4 letter word in new girl Leila, strange couple Ian&Wanda tackle new dilemmas, Kyle develops a 3 way love triangle when Jodi appears & Mel discovers the meaning of sacrifice. All soon learn that not all's fair in love & war. Summary inside
1. Everything's going to be alright

Love in a new world

By Foreverblonde

Chapter one - Everything's going to be alright

**WELCOME** new amigas/amigos to my brand new story. I have never done a follow on/story based on 'the Host.' However, I have done many twilight stories so I am familiar with Stephanie Meyers' work, plus I adore her writing style and have read all of her books numerous times. I have replaced the old version of this chapter with this new one that has been corrected by my Beta- NeverJudgeABookByItsMovie, she is v helpful so hopefully it's easier to read and better in general.

**If you're new to me as a writer** then hola people of fanfiction, I hope you enjoy my story and do venture out and explore my other fanfiction stories.

Please do review; I appreciate it so much as it spurs me on with my inspiration. Also, I write faster. So review! Plus I have for a long time now promised (and I keep my promises) read and reviewed a story from each person whom reviews; not only is this a fabulous way of finding new exiting stories but it's an extra incentive to review.

**Summary:**

_The idea is that throughout the story different stories collide because various people's POV's are used. _

_Jaime's story lies in the pit of his heart, when it's captivated by new girl Leila Thompson who's been running ever since the beginning. But winning a girl's heart who seems to know nothing but running and hiding won't be easy. Is Jaime up to the job?_

_Melanie and Jared seemed to end on a high note when they were reunited after so long, but being back in full control isn't as easy as Melanie first thought._

_With Jodie in a state of dreamland it's decided for Sunny to rejoin the crew, but at what cost? And when Sunny begins to hear a voice and Kyle realizes Jodie may still be present, all hell breaks loose, and Kyle has to decide, who does he love most? And is he willing to give up one to gain another? _

_And finally there's Ian and Wanda. Not the typical couple from the exterior, but soul mates from the start. With Wanda willing to risk her life for practically every living being, life will never be easy. And with the risky nature of weekly raids, someone's bound to get hurt. But this time, will Wanda be able to save them?_

**So please read and enjoy!** And if you have any suggestions or stories you want to recommend then PM me with ideas :)

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing. (well, the ideas for the plot are mine, but nothing else)

**PLAYLIST**: (you don't have to listen to them just for note) Rihanna album loud & Script deadman walking.

**Leila's POV (LPOV)**

My heart thudded underneath my t-shirt that had gathered layers of dust. My feet were so caked in mud, they formed their own pair of shoes. I dashed across the desert, my rucksack digging into my back rhythmically with each stride. In the horizon my eyes widened to the sight of a small cave. The doorway was blurry as my eyes blinked wearily. I staggered to the entrance; just one more step…so close, so very close. And I never found true love…

I awoke to the sound of voices, loud and frantic, searching. The words became clearer as my mind drifted back to reality.

"Can you hear me?" A voice questioned. My eyes blinked as the bright light hit me. I soaked in my surroundings carefully; a man stood overhead, a concerned expression on his face.

By the man's side, a girl stood staring curiously at my face. Her hair was exceedingly long, hanging down her back a like shimmering waterfall, with highlights of blonde shining like an angel. I almost skimmed past her most important feature. Blood rushed to my head making me feel nauseous. Her eyes, at first glance so beautifully grey, were glazed with something that I'd seen so many times before, not only in reality but in my nightmares. She was a monster; she was one of them…  
"Get her away from me, please don't let her change me, I don't want to be one of them!" I screeched. I tried to race away but strong firm hands pinned me down. I glanced up at the stranger who kept me captivated. His face was fairly tanned and his eyes were piercing green. I stared intently into those eyes for several minutes. They were so mesmerizing that I forgot where I was until the questioning man queered me yet again.  
"Can you remember how you got here? What is your name?" He spoke clearly and concisely with a soothing voice that reminded me of my grandfather's.  
I struggled out of my trance. "My name is Leila Thompson; I can't quite…" I strained to remember how I'd come to be in this predicament, but only fuzzy images of the desert appeared. "I was walking, I was tired and then I…I can't remember" I muttered sighing. The hypnotic boy stood back, letting go of my arms, and instead gently stroked his fingers across my face, once again grabbing my attention.  
"It's ok," he whispered, "you're safe now. No one here will hurt you." My heart dared to believe him, but as my eyes once again flickered across the dark girl my heart turned to stone.

"Why is she here? Who is she? They want to kill us" I hissed, blinking, my voice panicked. Again the boy whisked the tips of his fingers across my cheeks, making them hot with a burning sensation I'd never felt before.  
"She's a friend. She won't harm you. Many humans live here with others like her in harmony, as friends. My name is Jaime. I'm a friend too." He spoke softly, his words like a spell instantly soothing me. I nodded in acceptance, although I was still a little unsure.  
"Jaime" I repeated, and he immediately smiled at me, a large long grin that reached his eyes and sent shivers down my spine, followed by another stroke of my cheek.

Everything was going to be alright…

**Ok, that****'****s the first chapter completed then. I hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't, reviews/constructive criticism is welcome. Next chapter should be up within a week or two, but work comes at a priority, I****'****m afraid. But I WILL make time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Foreverblonde**

**Xoxo**


	2. It's not fair

Chapter Two – It's not fair

**HOLA! **Once again I welcome all of you fanficitoners whom are reading my story, please do review and enjoy! I had many suggestions from (…) on improving my first chapter. These have been taken into consideration & will hopefully improve the standard of my writing. Again my Beta has read through this and checked/corrected mistakes so hopefully there won't be any, best Beta ever-NeverJudgeABookByItsMovie

**DEDICATIONS: **These will be given for each reviewer and special dedications for anyone who positively encourages me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing as per usual.

**PLAYLIST: **Erm xmas music I'm afraid, yes I'm that sad.

**Jaime's POV (JaPOV because there are Jared and Jaime.)**

She was beautiful, insanely stunning, even if she was covered in mud and bruises. Immediately after Doc checked her over, I formally introduced her to Wanda, and of course she quickly calmed down once she discovered Wanda was as much of a threat as a fly.

After the initial procedures, I took the pleasure in giving her a tour of our fabulous establishment. She was astounded by the sheer amount of people, every one greeting her with kindness, glad to have another teammate.

She marveled at the food stock like a starving homeless child, all wide eyed and bushy tailed. Eventually she selected some Doritos and some fizzy pop, swallowing them slowly, savoring every mouthful. I watched her, bemused whilst I ate my own chocolate fingers.  
"Food didn't used to be this plentiful, you know. Back before Wanda came, bread was the main supplement of our diet" she giggled, slurping the last part of her pop.  
"How did it start with Wanda? Who was she before?" She paused, hesitant, not sure how to proceed without offending anyone. I smiled to myself. Of course she'd never want to be mean, my Leila…

"Well, in short, Wanda originally came to us in my sister Melanie's body." Leila shuddered at the thought. "I'm not exactly sure how she found us, or why she came, but in the end we gained a bond. Something that can never be taken, no matter how hard people tried. She's so giving, so in the end she gave to us the biggest present we could ever imagine: she gave us Melanie back. You see, she knows a way of extracting souls. Of course we all know now, but back before it was her deepest secret. She gave Doc strict orders to kill her and bury her here on earth; she said this was her home. But obviously, being the selfish humans that we are, we couldn't possibly do that. So instead we gave her another body…" I paused to see Leila masking her repulsion. "The new body has been a host for so many years, there was no trace of the original owner" I explained rapidly, and luckily she smiled at me nervously. "So we got Wanda back." I waved my hands around animatingly.

"So how did you stumble upon our secret hideout?" I attempted a smile, but it made my jaw ache and my heart flutter abnormally.  
"Some of my memories are black. I must have hit my head; I can't remember everything. It's like a dream. I've been running since the beginning, my feet never even touching the ground. There used to be more of us, as many as six…" She looked hopeful for a minute before her eyes frosted over and her fists clenched together.

"They were taken from me, by them. It's not fair" the anger in her voice arose, her face blossoming red despite the cold temperature of the cave.  
Her eyes gazed at me, full of innocence and sadness. They watered and as she looked for my reassurance I quickly enveloped her in a hug.

I stroked her hair softly, kissing her head gently to sooth her.

"I know…"

**Well that****'****s my second chapter completed. I hope you all really enjoyed it, I****'****m sorry that it was short. However, I personally don****'****t think it needs extending. Next chapter will be in Sunny****'****s POV and will start the ball rolling with the Sunny/Jodi/Kyle trio storyline. But please do keep reading & merry xmas and new year!**

**Foreverblonde**

**Xoxo**


	3. Revenge & love, are they the same thing?

Chapter Three – Revenge & love, are they the same thing?

**HELLO! **Once again greeting's readers, another chapter for ya'll today based on the Sunny/Jodi/Kyle treo, please read & review

**DEDICATIONS: **This time go to…for reviewing, thank you and keep reviewing.

**DISCLAIMER: **As usual guess who owns nothing, moi!

**PLAYLIST: **Rihanna-S&M, Brandon Flowers-Hard enough & the script-walk away.

**Sunny's POV (SPOV)**

I awoke to the sound of a steady heartbeat. A smile creeped onto my face. I was home. It had been three months since I'd regained my body. Well, technically it was Jodi's body. Kyle asks for her in his sleep; he talks about her, dreams about being with her.

They all frequently query me. Every single day, they ask about her. "Is she there? Any sign of her presence? Does she talk to you?" It upsets me, makes me angry; one of the only souls to have ever felt anger. They don't care about me. I heard them talking the other night, discussing my situation.

_*Flashback*_

"By keeping Sunny in Jodi's body it prevents any infection…"

My heart melted when I'd overheard the others talking. Only Wanda and Kyle treated me with any kind of respect. Wanda understands what it feels like… she's been in the same position. That's another thing that confuses me, makes me furious; why can she take another body? Why can Wanda stay on and continue with her lurid love lessons with Ian when I can't?

And Kyle, my Kyle… he loves me; I know that deep down in the pit of his heart, he loves me. But he also loves this body. I see him sometimes watching, staring like a little lost child, part of him longing for Jodi's return. But there's part of him that grins back, a love struck teenager, yearning for me.

I shuffled closer, clinging monkey style to his chest. My body is so small I fit snuggly under his arm; every night I sleep happily knowing I'm safe from harm. He sighed in content.  
"Morning sleepyhead," he whispered, stroking my hair affectionately. "Sleep well?" I stayed silent.  
"Was I talking in my sleep again?" He moaned.  
"Yes," I replied quietly.  
"About Jodi?" he enquired.  
"Yes," I muttered, a slight edge to my voice that I hadn't intended to share. Stupid human emotions so difficult to mask.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized honestly. My mood instantly mellowed, fizzing to a single spark.  
"Kyle…" I began nervously.  
"Yes" he encouraged, leaning up so we were facing each other.  
"If… if Jodi comes back…" Kyle's face turned slightly sour. "When she comes back," I amended and his smile reappeared. "What will happen to me?" I  
asked worriedly.  
"Well if you want, we could find you a body of your own, and you can stay with me." My face instantly lit up. He wanted me to stay. Our eyes locked and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. We gradually inched closer until our lips met. Hot on hot, passion on love, human on alien, true love united…

But something changed; in that moment time shifted, one world stopped and another began.

_No! _Something screeched inside my head, piercing every romantic thought imaginable. It caused me pain I'd never thought was possible.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered before dashing off; I had to get away.

_Well then what have you been up to? You're a naughty girl, Sunny body stealer, and it's time for your comeuppance. It looks like I'm the one to give it to you…_

It could only be one person… Jodi.

**Oh er Jodi is back, but is she staying? Well you'll just have to wait to find out, please keep reading and do review!**

**Foreverblonde  
Xoxo**


	4. Food glorious food

Chapter four – Food glorious food

**HOLA! **Once again I welcome you to my fourth chapter, please do review but please try and phrase you're criticism kindly with maybe a hint of praise thrown in there.

**DEDICATIONS: **TopKat90 & Wouldn't you like to know for reviewing my last chapter, please guys keep reviewing!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing

**PLAYLIST: **Erm Eminem-Cinderella man, is actually really good so don't judge.

**Melanie****'****s POV (MPOV)**

Fire scorched my skin, burning. His smile, the way his face lights up, his small white teeth glisten. His eyes, so piercing green they're emeralds worth thousands of pounds. His hair, the bed head look that grants him an effortlessly sexy appearance. His torso, complete with six pack tanned to perfection. His voice, so full of passion, so husky and sensual. All of these qualities that belong to my Jared, I would remember them forever even when he was gone…

My salivary gland went into overload, I was practically dribbling. Sugary sweet chocolate with a smooth nutty centre. Reese's... yummy! Follow that with a slurp of thick creamy milkshake. Double yummy! My stomach felt warm and full, expanding slowly. Even after three months, I hadn't quite gotten used to eating again. Being able to remove a smooth silky snack and bite rhythmically, swallowing it happily, letting it glide down your throat coating it with the sweet sickly taste…

We trundled along in the van, bouncing with every bump. I sat in the front with Wanda to my right, driving. She gazed at me, her eyes shining bright, a smile upon her face. Wanda, my sister, my soul sister, my best friend for life.

We were on a raid for luxuries and clothes. We didn't need necessities, as the cave was stuffed with salty snacks and chunks of bread.

But my cravings were strong for chocolate, fatty and fabulous. Desperation was such as unpleasant emotion, one my body hadn't felt in so long. Not with Wanda in charge. She knew nothing of greed and selfishness, since she wasn't human. The human race in all of its glory, with its technology of reaching the stars only brought us crashing back to earth. We are born fighters. Since regaining my body I'd experienced more selfless kindness than ever before, more giving. My body was no longer built for anger and war. I could no longer fight back.

Maybe this was the reason why…well, you'll find out later…

Me and Wanda entered the shop calmly. The small slit in my neck and the cleverly adapted contacts disguised the features that distinguished me as only a human.

We browsed for several minutes, selecting calorific crunchy goods and bottles of additive filled fizzy drink, gradually loading our trolley. We smiled pleasantly at the other shoppers. They all smiled back, occasionally stopping to make conversation, asking if we were local and didn't have a lot of food.

Eventually we loaded them up at the check out. The soul behind the counter grinned in a friendly fashion. Her hair was softly layered, framing her heart shaped face.  
"Someone likes their sweets?" She asked, still smiling as she leisurely zapped at items, checking their perfectly sealed packages. "Or are you having a party?" She questioned.

"No party, not today I'm afraid" Wanda answered innocently "We're going away and we decided to buy some luxurious for us and our friends" she continued her lies, so perfect I almost believed the story myself.  
"Where are you going? A holiday or travels?" She asked again, an interest to her quiet voice.

"We just wanted to see more of the world, explore a bit. But we are in a bit of a rush…" She paused, letting the soul take it in.

"Of course. Here," she handed me some ear plugs, "for the plane," she commented. "Enjoy!" We lugged the bags outside, looking around for the van, but it was nowhere to be seen. Strange, I thought.

Suddenly we were ambushed. A heavy body knocked me over, my head hit the concrete sending an earthquake of pain ripple throughout my body.

I glanced sideways catching Wanda's eye. She was also crippled with pain her knees hunched up, her lips mouthed "I'm sorry" before a bag was thrust over her head. The food rolled across the ground, lonely and helpless, just like me; and into the unknown I went…

**Once again I hope you liked this chapter, comments, praise and suggestions are welcome, please review. Next chapter will probably be either Wanda or Jamie/Leila.**


	5. History repeats itself

Chapter Five – History repeats itself 

**HALO! **Another chapter, once again please review I do appreciate it and enjoy.

**DEDICATIONS:**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing as per usual.

**PLAYLIST: **Script-deadman walking & this love & Rihanna-S&M

**LPOV**

The burning soup scolded my tongue, but I gulped it down hurriedly none the less. I still wasn't convinced that the cave was entirely safe, so I treated each mealtime like my last.

The cave was large, though slightly overcrowded. I chatted to the strangers, who surrounded me constantly like swarming flies. They asked about my family, friends, and my discovery of their hideout. I gave them all the same basic information before diverting their attention by plaguing them with questions about themselves; no one can resist talking about themselves, apart from Jamie. He's different.

His eyes are intense. Sometimes I catch him watching me, his eyes locked onto mine, and I feel something tugging at my heart with a strong passion that I've never felt before.

We talked in depth about interests, souls, views and cultures, but never once does he probe me about my past.

He explained to me his story, how he reached safety and salvation, how Jared saved him , how Melanie was captured, and about Wanda. My mind gets muddled like alphabeti spaghetti when Jaime talks about Wanda; the amount of love and compassion he has for her is beyond anything I've ever seen, or experienced. I can't quite grasp the concept of how he forgave her for her actions, for taking over his sister's body.

And Sunny, so small and sweet and utterly harmless, yet she's in Jodi's body. The whole drama within the cave is like something out of a soap opera. Kyle loves Jodi, but when they attempted to 'revive' her, they couldn't. She wasn't there.

So Sunny was put back in control of Jodi's body, and Jodi still hasn't returned, as far as we're aware. Sunny's like a little limpid; clinging onto Kyle, never leaving him, trailing on his every word. It would've kind of creeped me out, personally, since she's like a stalker, but Kyle adored the attention he received from her and constantly ruffled her head. He never let go of her hand.

I think he loves her. I'd only witnessed the bare minimum of Kyle's behavior, but his character was easy to judge. He'd never admit that he loved her, but I knew it, he knew it, and I think she did, too. I'd yet to have the pleasure of meeting Melanie, Jared or Ian, whom always seemed to be the main topic of conversation and gossip, whether it be the strange couple's -Ian and Wanda's- love life or how Melanie and Jared were getting on in the bedroom department. That certainly put me off being nosy for a while.

It was on my fourth day in the life of 'luxury'; Jamie and I were sitting alone in the cafeteria after an improper schooling session.

"So what did you think of school?" Jamie questioned, a grin upon his face.

"Oh, so much fun" I replied sarcastically, a smile also on my face.

"I can tell what you're thinking", he murmured, a glint to his eyes.

I smirked."Don't tell me, you're a psychic too?"

"Too?" He queried chuckling.

"Here, pass me your hand" I commanded, giggling. He immediately placed his hand in mine. Warmth flooded my body and butterflies fluttered with a hyperactivity about them in my stomach. _C__alm down, _I warned myself.

"I will now foresee your future" I muttered, staring directly at the lines on his hand.

"You see, someone with a phenomenal ability such as mine must be treasured and cherished. This line…" I gently stroked a long grooved line, "represents your life span, a pretty long one by the looks of it…"

I looked up to see that Jaime's face was so close to mine I could feel his breath.

"And this one?" He stroked my fingers across another line and I instinctively shivered.

"Ah, that is a very special line. Why, it is your love line." I couldn't't believe my outrageous flirting, but I couldn't't stop myself.

"Oh really," he whispered, our faces now inches apart. He gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, practically sending my body into spasms.

I couldn't't do this…

"I need…the toilet" I spluttered before dashing off. Memories flooded my head. No, I couldn't't remember. I'd spent so many years trying to forget. I would not let it happen. History would not repeat itself… for everyone's sake…

**Well there's another chapter for you folks, hope you enjoyed it and once again I do apologize if it's a little short for you're liking it's just that personally I prefer to write shorter chapters so I can build a general exitment and keep the momentum going.**

**Comments and suggestions are welcome, reviews with praise are extra welcome, virtual cookies to all that do. Keep reading,**

**Foreverblonde**

**Xoxo**


	6. Three's a crowd

Chapter Six – Three's a crowd

**INFORMATION: **Random bit of info for you, apparently 'the host' is going to be made into a film in the next few years, yup you heard it here, well I'll be first in line!

**DEDICATIONS: **This chapter I'm going to dedicate is to my beta for all of her hard work.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing

**PLAYLIST: **The wanted-all time low

**Kyle's POV**

How could I allow this to happen? It's Jodi's body. Sunny is a soul! But it felt so good. That's when I realized that I was in love with Sunny…

**Sunny's POV/Jodi with**

_Oh, yes. Looking through your memories is so much fun…you've been busy taking my place, you sneaky little minx…You think by ignoring me that I'll go away? Well, your wrong. I'm not going anywhere._

I shivered involuntarily when she chuckled to herself. The fear inside of me rose.

_He doesn't love you. He wants me. I'm his lover and life-long companion, not you. You shiver and shake like the scared little mouse, yet I'm the one trapped inside here._

She paused, her voice wistful. Jodi was just as frightened as me, except she was afraid… afraid that she'd disappear again.

_I am not. I won't let you make me disappear again, you conniving bitch,_ she fumed.

But my heart rate stayed constant. I had to remember that I was in control, not Jodi.

_Hmm, this Wanda person seems…interesting. She seems like the experienced one about these type of…situations._

"No" I screeched quickly, covering my mouth. Luckily, the others were all at breakfast while I sat alone in the store cupboard, what used to be a prison.

_Perfect for you then,_ Jodi's voice retorted inside my head.

_Don't you ever shut up? _I questioned, a feeling of anger- my least favourite emotion- coming into my voice.

_I've been gone so long. I think I deserve to do a fair share of talking. _A feeling of pity and sympathy washed over me, followed by a sensation of guilt. I could feel Jodi searching through my memories and conversations. She paused at one particular one. My stomach lurched. It was one of my nightmares.

*flashback*

I stayed silent, ready to be shipped away whilst the body me and Jodi claimed lay waiting for an owner. The details were foggy, I couldn't remember, it was simply something someone had told me.

*end of flashback*

_I… I didn't wake up? _Jodi whispered, her voice wobbling.

_No,_ I answered with a monotone voice.

_But why now? How? _She questioned, her voice quiet and subdued.

_I don't know, _I replied honestly.

_You despise me, don't you? _She asked.

_Souls don't know the meaning of the word, _I replied.

_Ah, but that's the problem, you see, _she began. _You're in my body, and part of the package that comes with it is the emotions that it carries._

_I still do not hate you, _I said truthfully.

_But neither do you have enough compassion and love for me to give me my body back, _she concluded_. _I didn't comment, but she continued. _Why are you so desperate to stay in my body? I saw what Kyle said… _she muttered bitterly. _You could have another body._ She liked this idea but it filled me with dread. _But why? _she interrupted me.

_You can see what I'm thinking. Just read my mind, _I spat, my voice full of pity and venom.

_You think that Kyle won't love you in another body? Or that he'll have to choose between us, and your scared he'll choose me. _

I sighed in acceptance, yes.

_But of course he'll pick me, _she boasted proudly. _It's inevitable…_

_Like the sun rising. _I finished her sentence and paused. A droplet formed in my eye. I blinked rapidly and it fell to the floor, splattering onto the rough ground and creating a salty mess.

_Look, there's no need to cry, _Jodi muttered, but her voice had a sympathetic edge to it. I continued weeping, my head held in my hands to cover my blotchy wet face. Jodi zapped through more recent memories, dragging the one of me and Kyle fresh into my mind. She watched it idly like a bad TV show as Kyle's delicate faced filled my head. I looked intently at his expression. It was not one of sadness, but one of passion and love.

I had been messed around for my entire life, transported from planet to planet, never finding anyone to share my pity with until now.

_You've had your fun Jodi, Kyle is mine, you had your chance to come back and you didn't take it, and there's nothing you can do to stop me._ I rapidly stood up, dusting off the dirt that had gathered on my clothes. I expected her to shout or scream a rampage saying every cruel hurtful thing that she knew. Instead, I felt her close up into a ball and sniff. She was crying.

_You're right; I can't stop you…_

**Again I'm sorry if this was a short chapter but I would rather have regularly updated shorter chapters than longer chapters that would only be up occasionally. Thanks to my beta again and hopefully I'll write more soon! Reviews please!**

**Foreverblonde**

**xoxo**


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter Seven – Kidnapped

**INFORMATION:** Had lots of exams recently so excuse for this chapter taking perhaps a little longer than usual. Erm not much else to report particularly, reading some classics at the momento in preparation for doing lit at college next year. Have done 'day of Triffids' so far which was very good and am now doing Jane Eyre before Wuthering Heights, Frankenstein, Mr. Dalloway and picture of Dorian grey, got a busy few weeks/months :/

**DEDICATIONS: **Flamingo (for reviewing my last chapter), piperjason & savannahreads, BadAssChick01, J.A grace 98, wouldn't you like to know and TopKat90 for reviewing fairly recently, please keep reviewing, chapters are updated approx once a week. Finally once again thanks to my beta :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing as per usual

**PLAYLIST:**

**Wanda's POV**

Whispers hissed throughout the cave. They echoed and giggled maliciously against the walls, sending a shiver down my spine. I opened my eyes wearily. They were stuck down and felt heavy upon my face. I forced them open to view my dim surroundings.

With hard concrete beneath me, I heaved myself up off of the floor. I suddenly spotted a body lying perfectly still. I whizzed over, my heart racing as I noticed a mass of beautifully brunette hair. It was Mel.

"Mel, wake up. Can you hear me?" I shook her limp lifeless body vigorously, hoping to shock her awake. I quickly pressed my fingers gently against her neck checking for a pulse. Luckily her heart was still beating, yet slowly and randomly.

I glanced suspiciously around the cave searching for an escape. It was so difficult to see. Human's eyes were so weak. I desperately looked around the room but there was no sign of life and no lights, only darkness.

I jumped, screaming as I felt a hand upon my shoulder,

"Calm down Wanda" Melanie chuckled through her hoarse voice, and as I turned I sighed in relief to see her smiling at me. I was no longer alone.

"Where are we? What happened?" She asked nervously, her eyes darting around for watchers of any kind.

"I'm not sure" I replied "I can't quite remember. After the supermarket, something knocked me out. The rest is blurry and fuzzy, and now we're here."

She nodded, her expression perfectly calm for such a frightful experience. "However…" I continued "I don't think that our kidnappers were souls."

"Why?" Mel asked, a puzzled expression on her face,

"Firstly, we're in a cave. Souls don't hide in caves, but we do. Secondly, at the time of us being kidnapped, you were wearing adapted lenses, correct?" I queried. She nodded. "So they probably assumed you were a soul also, and of course-" I pointed vaguely to my eyes "-they know exactly what I am."

Mel shuddered, most likely wondering what our kidnappers would do to us. They were humans, with human emotions; full of anger and hate and misunderstanding.

I heard a creeping behind me and whipped my head around to defend myself, but I was too late. I was kicked backwards one of the cave walls. My head smacked, making my head pound and my thoughts muddle together. Mel instantly stood, her arms out ready to attack, but the attacker merely touched her and she ended up flying into the wall beside me.

The attacker held a lamp that seemed to flood the cave with light, making every little detail stand out. I noticed the blood oozing from Mel's head as she dabbed it precariously with her t-shirt.

I distinguished that the attacker was a man. He was about five foot eleven with big, beefy muscles under his old, tattered shirt. His worn boots were caked in mud, and planted on his face was a deep indented frown. His hair was short and messy and his teeth were gritted together. I gulped as I spotted the gun in his hands ready to shoot at any possible moment, defeating any escape plans we could have had.

"Escape is impossible, so don't even try. You may have guts, but I doubt your that stupid" The man snickered to himself, tapping his gun mischievously in his hands. "The first thing that we need to know is your names…" He waited expectantly. When we didn't immediately respond. he grunted lowly, informing us of his authority.

"I'm Wanderer and this is Melanie." I pointed to Mel.

"Hmm," he pondered. "How long have you been on earth?" This time I didn't pause before my answer.

"About two years now." I attempted to calculate how many happy days I'd spent in the cave. "It's hard to remember."

"And you?" He specifically looked Melanie directly into her eyes so he could tell if she was lying.

"Erm this is a bit awkward really…" she began, her face screwed up in concentration as she searched for the right words. "I've been on this planet for many years now, because I'm human." She glanced up, her expression worried as the man's changed from cocky to pure and utter shock.

"But, your eyes… your scar… you're lying. You can't trick me," he spat, his voice full of venom, yet there was a slight curiosity and belief edged into his answer.

"Honestly, I'm not trying to trick you. I'm human. Here." The man tensed as Mel slowly and delicately removed her contact lenses and laid them carefully onto the floor, even though she knew she would not be using them again. "I made the scar to disguise the fact that I'm human, so that we can gain supplies easily."

Something must have clicked in the man's mind, because his eyes lit up and he actually managed to produce a smile, something I'd never thought this evil man would be able to do. I grinned at Mel. We were going to be ok!

"But you." He directed his speech at me, his face now confused. "Are you human too?" For a moment, my mouth opened to answer his question with yes, it certainly felt like it a lot of the time, but surely he'd know. I had no contact to take out.

"No" I replied simply. Mel shuddered in fear as the man quickly commanded Mel, "Come with me." I also stood up to follow but he pushed me down roughly. "You stay here, body snatcher." With that, Mel and the man disappeared into the darkness. I was a soul. I was different, not of his kind. I was soon to be dead.

**Well there you go readers, another chapter, please review, hopefully you enjoyed the length as this one was slightly longer, comments etc are welcome, update soon!**

**Foreverblonde  
over & out  
xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight – First there were six

**INFORMATION:** Thanks to all of you folks that have reviewed my story recently, virtual cookies to you all, I have decided that unless I get three reviews on this chapter I will extend the update process therefore you will all have to wait longer for another chapter. I know this is mean, and I generally myself find it irritating when others do this however there are so many reading my chapters and quite a few putting it on alerts and favourites, so why not review? If there's six or more then I'll do it double quick, three and as per usual and less and it will take longer.

**DEDICATIONS:** all whom have reviewed, sorry it's been longer than expected but have had writers block & my beta

**PLAYLIST:** Eminem-Cinderella man

**JPOV**

Had I come on too strong? Had I scared her? Did she even like me at all? Perhaps she was just one of those naturally flirty girls? What had I done...

**LPOV**

I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, no thudding of feet or anxious shouts. I was truly and utterly alone.  
I replayed the moment over and over inside my head, clicking repeatedly on the rewind button. His lips, puckered and hopeful, his eyes pleading yet sad, his body inching towards mine.  
Then the scene would cut short as I dashed away, a frightened chicken, a wuss, a true scaredy cat.  
Memories forced their way through my crumbling wall.  
"I don't want to remember" I hissed to myself, my voice sounding pathetic as it bounced off of the walls. I couldn't allow myself to become…'bonded' to Jamie in any form. If we connected for just a single second, his life would be put at risk; I was -and still am- a death magnet.  
A memory burst through, flooding my mind with images, sounds, replaying videos, all in colour, so vivid even though they seemed so long ago.  
My family had been picked and pocked at for years. They plucked us off one by one. Always the weakest and most vulnerable, attacking their weak areas and dragging them down into a pit of despair.  
A picture of Minnie first appeared, her hair so fluffy, surrounding her delicate head like a halo, but no God could have saved her. She'd been taken right at the beginning of all of this mess. At least she'd never lived to witness the death and destruction that had followed in the next few years.  
Her legs were short and she merely couldn't run as fast as the rest of us Her mind was not fully developed enough to ensure her survival. She was one of the first children to be taken, and she was only seven, so small and innocent.  
I used to tell her stories about her mother, that she'd left to find help, that she was part of a secret force fighting against the aliens, part of the resistance. Of course in reality her mother was dead, or as good as dead.  
Minnie had put up a good fight. She'd screeched louder than any siren. However, they weren't quick enough.  
I shook my head vigorously, trying to shake off the memories. I clasped my hands hard over my ears because I couldn't bear to hear her voice.  
"Leila," I heard, a soft yet frantic voice call my name.  
"Shut up!" I screamed at the voice, but it didn't listen and it seemed to gradually become louder.  
"Leila, where are you? I'm sorry." I quickly let go of my ears. The voices weren't from inside my head, they were real.  
"Jamie?" I asked quietly, barley a whisper, but he must have heard because suddenly footsteps blundered round the corner.  
"Oh, thank goodness, Leila. I've been really worried." I gazed into Jamie's puppy dog eyes; there was no anger in those eyes.  
"Jamie, I'm sorry." I couldn't hold back the welling tears any longer. The floor soon became slippery, along with Jamie's sopping wet t-shirt, but he held me for many minutes, crushing me in his iron grip. I was safe, nothing could harm me in Jamie's arms.  
"You want to talk about it?" Jaime queried eventually after many long minutes. I nodded, sniffing back my tears and trying to compose myself unsuccessfully.  
"Long ago, there were six of us. We were like a family, but they were taken from me. First Minnie, so young and naïve. Then John, he used to be so strong but in his old age running no longer came naturally to him. Next Margery, with her bad sight. she struggled in the dim dark surroundings that we lived in day after day. Then Peter, he was only a year older than me, and Racheal, she just couldn't take it any longer after Peter died."  
I held my breath for a moment, not daring to say the name out loud. It had been so long since I'd said his name.  
"And finally, grandpa Jim, my real family, He was the only real family I had left. He died protecting me, and it's entirely my fault. You see, I seem to attract danger. Wherever I go death and destruction follows, and that is why we can't…can't…"  
I coughed, unable to finish my sentence. Jamie pressed his thumbs against my cheeks, wiping away the tears and stroking my blotchy face.  
"I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe here, I promise." I watched his genuine expression carefully for any signs of lying, but he was being perfectly honest.  
"I bet I look a right mess," I mumbled, smiling slightly, but Jaime shook his head in disapproval.  
"You look beautiful." What was this kind boy doing to my emotions, I asked myself as I felt my heart rate racing dramatically. I leaned forward as did he and we gently pressed our lips together. They felt soft, and just so…perfect. I couldn't keep myself from kissing him more and more frantically, desperately needing to be loved, to be wanted. He reciprocated, giving me the devotion that I was so clearly looking for.  
Jamie was just what I needed: a distraction, a devotion and a soul mate all rolled into one.

**Sorry this is still fairly short, review remember (at least three for normally chapter)  
Hope you enjoyed  
Foreverblonde  
Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine – Lips like a jigsaw

**INFORMATION:** Well thanks for the reviews once again, sorry the chapters seem infrequent however I am having difficulty writing at the moment. I seem to have writers block, so if you have any ideas I'm welcome to them.

**DEDICATIONS:**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing

**PLAYLIST: **Eminem-Cold wind blows and almost famous.

**SPOV**

I mulled over what Jodi had said; _You're right, I can't stop you. _Was that an official invitation, or was she just playing me? Jodi says one thing and means another. Double meaning… the girl has depth. I smiled to myself. A human with depth. It was extremely rare, apart from Kyle.

Kyle…

His name rang in my mind, a shrilling, drilling sound that pierced through every level on my consciousness.

What had I done to him? What must he be thinking right now?

I had to find him, I decided, picking myself off of the rough gritty floor and carefully wiping the wet tears left over from my cheeks.

I ran, my feet thudding against the rough terrain. I stumbled in my desperate rush, falling against the ground with a thud. I winced and peered down at my knee. It was gushing ruby red blood.

_You're pathetic,_ Jodi murmured, her voice sneering and sulky like a child's. I picked myself off and dusted off the remaining gravel, groaning with pain as I stretched my legs. The wound continued to bleed but I ignored the oozing pain and dripping blood as I jogged, limping to the main quarters where I suspected Kyle to be.

I glanced around at the familiar faces, but none made my heart leap and bound, so I continued searching, eventually reaching his room.

He sat on the floor, hair ruffled in an effortlessly sexy way. He was bent down staring intently at something in his hands. I crept slowly so I was stood inches away from him and looked down into his hands. He held a photograph, crumpled and worn with age. But the photo was distinct. It was me…

_You mean _me_. That's not you, that's me_. I breathed out slowly. Of course it wasn't me. It was before I'd even come to this planet, before I'd even met…

Kyle suddenly jumped as he felt my presence, leaping backwards and taking a defensive position.  
"It's only me Kyle, calm down," I soothed. He immediately stood up, tucking the photo underneath his pillow discreetly.  
"Sunny, are you… are you okay?" He hesitated, looking into my eyes and overwhelming me with utter passion.  
"Yeah, I think I'm okay, but… Kyle I need to…I need to tell you something, about Jodi…" I sighed. This was it. I'd lose him but…I had to do this.  
"Do you know" he interrupted "I was thinking about Jodi too. I loved her, I was in love with her" he admitted and tears filled my already sore eyes. "But…" I glanced up hopefully, my heart stammering. "But she's gone now and…I need to accept that. And I've also come to the conclusion that I love you too. I'm in love with you, Sunny."  
I gaped, mouth open. He was…in love with me? My dreams had finally come true.  
We both took a nervous step forward. My eyes stared at his lips, so pink and perfect. He stroked my hair away from my face, leaving a trail of fire and ice across my cheeks. Then carefully he leant in, as did I, and gently pressed our lips together. They were like jigsaw pieces fitting together, a match made in heaven.  
We continued kissing, emptying ourselves into each other. My soul was his, and his was mine. After a few minutes we paused and he smiled at me.  
"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He grinned and inside my heart melted. This was my chance to free Jodi.  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter." And I swear I felt a soaring pain sweep through my body from head to toe, but it didn't matter, not any more.

**Sorry it****'****s short, hope you all enjoyed, more soon!**


End file.
